


What You Really Want

by KeiSense



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/pseuds/KeiSense
Summary: Two best friends get the experience of a lifetime when they go to a very special brothel.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Reita paused with his hand on the door knob. He looked at his best friend apprehensively.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Uruha rolled his eyes. He had dragged Reita with him without telling him where they were going. It wasn’t until they had arrived that he explained what they were doing. He didn’t want his friend to wimp out, and he wasn’t about to let it happen now that they were right outside the door.

“Of course it’s a good idea. I already explained this to you; it’s totally normal.”

“What about shape-shifters is totally normal?”

  
“Ok, maybe not normal. But…” Uruha bounced a bit on his toes. “Don’t you find it so exciting? They aren’t just shape-shifters. They’re psychic, shape-shifting prostitutes!”

  
Reita had to admit, as ridiculous as it was, and it was one of the most ridiculous things he’d ever heard, the idea had a certain appeal. He hadn’t believed it when Uruha told him about it. A group of mutants who used their powers to give their customers their hearts’ deepest sexual desires. It was far-fetched. But Uruha had shown him the website (which he still couldn’t explain how he found) and the reviews online. Testimonials from men and women who claimed to have had the most amazing experience of their lives.

  
It was exactly the sort of thing Uruha would be interested in. And he insisted on his best friend coming with him. But Reita still had his doubts.

  
“Are you sure _you_ want to do this, though?” Reita gave his friend a concerned look. “I know it’s been a while, but are you sure you’re ready?”

  
“For amazing sex without any baggage? Hell yeah I’m ready!” Uruha playfully slapped his friend on the back. “Come on! Stop thinking and let’s just go inside.” Reita wasn’t fooled by his friend’s bravado, but he didn’t say anything.  
“Fine,” Reita sighed. “But if I get creeped out, we’re leaving.”

* * *

Kai looked up at the two young men entering his establishment. They were both blond – the taller of the two had platinum blond hair and was stick thin, the shorter had darker hair and was more muscular. He had heard their conversation outside, of course. He could feel the unease coming from the shorter blond, and flashed a dazzling dimpled smile that always worked to help the uncomfortable ones calm down.

  
“Welcome gentlemen! It’s always nice to have first-timers visit us.” He chuckled a bit at the surprise on the faces of the men. “That’s not from reading your minds; I check in all of our customers. And I would definitely remember two handsome men like yourselves.” He waved them closer to his desk. The taller walked over quickly with a smile. The shorter was much more hesitant. “Since you’re here for the first time, I’ll explain how this works. I’ll get a read on you. It’s nothing invasive, I promise. Then, I’ll decide which of my employees would best suit you and give you a key to their room. When you go to their room, they’ll already be in the form you desire and you can… well, do whatever it is you want to do with them. It’s a flat rate and you pay up front. Does all of this sound good?”

  
Both men nodded and handed over the amount he indicated. Kai drew closer to the taller of the two men. He looked him in the eyes and scowled as he concentrated.

  
_It had been a 5-year relationship. Uruha had thought it would last forever. Everything had been great in the beginning. But as the years went on, he had paid less and less attention to Uruha. Sex had become a chore, something that only happened on special occasions. A year and a half ago, he’d left and Uruha had been too numb to feel grief. He had poured himself into getting his life back together, learning to be alone again. He hadn’t been with anyone since. Not even a one-night stand. Mainly because no one had expressed any interest in him. What he really wanted was to feel desired again. To feel sexy. To feel like the person he was with truly wanted him._

  
Kai nodded, more to himself than to Uruha. He couldn’t help but think how sad it was that such a handsome boy could feel so unwanted. He turned around and grabbed a key with an ornately drawn kanji on the tag. It was the kanji for “hollyhock”.

  
“This should work perfectly for you. Down that hall, second door on the left,” Kai said as he handed over the key and pointed the way. Reita watched as his friend followed where the man was pointing.

  
“Now your turn,” Kai said, and Reita blinked as his attention was drawn back. He stiffened a bit as Kai looked him in the eyes and furrowed his brow.

  
_A long line of cute, innocent-type girls. The type of girl everyone expected a man like Reita to be with. The kind of girl his mom wanted him to marry. He found them so… boring. He knew exactly how every relationship with these meek girls would go. They would do anything to make him happy, but they weren’t creative. Sex felt like it was a duty for them, just another way to make him happy and not something they enjoyed. He wanted excitement. He wanted someone unpredictable. Sultry. Someone who genuinely enjoyed sex with him. Someone who wasn’t afraid to put him in his place._

  
Kai grinned in a manner much less reassuring than his earlier smile.

  
“I know exactly what you need,” he said, turning to the keys behind him. When Reita saw the tag on the key that Kai handed to him, he could barely tell what was written on it. At first, it just looked like a few splashes of red paint on the black background. As he looked at it, he realized it was a crudely written “R”. “Head up those stairs to the third floor. You’ll know the door when you see it.” Kai winked at Reita and leaned against the counter as he watched him walk hesitatingly toward the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a first for me in so many ways. My first fanfic. My first time writing smut. My first time letting other people read something I've written. And my first time posting on AO3. So, since it's my first time, please be gentle.  
> Big thanks to IdiocyxAngst for huge amounts of support and encouragement!


	2. Chapter 2

Uruha stood outside the door marked with a kanji matching the one on his key. He took a deep breath. Now that he was this close, he was having second thoughts. It had been so long since he’d been with someone. He wasn’t sure jumping back in the deep end with a prostitute was the best idea he’d ever had. But there was a nagging thought at the edge of his mind, the same thought that had encouraged him to come here in the first place. He had decided to do this and he was determined not to change his mind.

He used the key on the lock and gently knocked on the door as he slowly opened it. The room he saw when he entered was much cozier than he was expecting. There was an overstuffed couch and a low table in the middle of the room. A bed was visible behind some heavy curtains in the back. But what really drew Uruha’s attention was the young man sitting at the table, fiddling with a tea pot and two small cups.

He had long black hair and thick eyelashes. His pouty lips were curled into a small smile, and his loose robe did nothing to hide his slim but well-toned physique. 

“Would you like some tea?” he asked, not looking up.

“I…” Uruha tried to answer but he was having trouble thinking. He couldn’t decide if he wanted tea or not when he was distracted by his nervousness and by the veins protruding from the man’s obviously strong arms as he moved. “I- yes, thank you.”

“Please, come in. Have a seat.” He indicated the seat next to him, still not looking up. Uruha left his shoes in the entryway, took the offered seat and sat stiffly, not knowing what to do next. “My name is Aoi,” the man said as he finished preparing the tea. He lifted one of the cups and moved to hand it to Uruha, finally looking at his customer. “Oh my. You’re beautiful,” Aoi said a bit breathlessly. Uruha took the cup from him, a blush spreading on his cheeks as Aoi stared at him. 

“Th-thank you.” Uruha sipped his tea carefully, but Aoi didn’t stop staring at him.

“Truly stunning.” Aoi reached up and ran a finger along Uruha’s cheekbone. Uruha shivered at the touch. 

“You’re pretty incredible yourself.” Uruha looked shyly down at the tea cup in his hand. “My name is Uruha, by the way. But you probably already knew that.” Aoi only smiled, and Uruha couldn’t believe how soft his lips looked. “You’re supposed to be my ideal, right?”

“That’s right. Am I what you expected?”

“No. I don’t know what I was expecting, but I don’t think I was expecting you.”

“We hear that a lot.” Aoi made himself more comfortable on the couch next to Uruha, stretching out his legs and putting one arm on the back of the couch behind Uruha. It gave Uruha an even better view of the other man’s slim body, and he found it difficult not to stare. “We get the picture of your ideal from your subconscious. That doesn’t always match with your conscious mind’s idea of what your ‘type’ is.” Aoi raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Are you disappointed?”

“No, not at all,” Uruha said quickly. “You’re… you’re amazing.” Uruha chuckled a bit and put his tea cup down on the table. “I don’t know what to say. This is awkward.”

“It doesn’t have to be. You don’t have to say anything. I’m here for you. To please you.”

Uruha thought about that for a moment. It was true. He didn’t have to make small talk; this wasn’t a date. And he could tell that Aoi meant it when he said he didn’t have to say anything. He wasn’t expecting conversation. Uruha met the other man’s eyes and leaned forward slightly. Aoi understood his intention and leaned forward as well, meeting Uruha for a tentative kiss. Aoi took the initiative and kissed Uruha again before he could move away. They were soft, sweet kisses. Uruha thought he could do nothing but kiss the soft lips of this black-haired beauty all night and it would be worth every bit of money he had spent.

Aoi moved his arm that was resting on the back of the couch around Uruha’s shoulders and put his other hand on the small of Uruha’s back, drawing their bodies closer together. He kept his kisses soft, though, gently rubbing circles on the other man’s back. It wasn’t until Uruha wrapped his arms around Aoi’s back that the kiss was deepened, became hungrier. Uruha let Aoi dominate the kiss, just enjoying the feeling of the other’s tongue against his. He began leaning back, bringing Aoi down on top of him, but he was stopped by Aoi pulling away.

“Come with me,” Aoi said, standing up and offering Uruha his hand. He pulled Uruha into another soft kiss once they were both standing. “Let me worship you,” he whispered against the other’s lips. Uruha could only give a small nod and Aoi grinned as he led him to the bed in the back of the room.

When they reached the bed, Aoi kept them standing and slipped Uruha’s shirt over his head. He ran his hands over the taller man’s slender torso and licked his lips. Uruha thought he looked like he was about to devour him, and he decided he wouldn’t mind one bit. Every touch from the other was making him more and more aroused, to the point that he was willing to give himself over completely. So when Aoi leaned forward and placed a kiss on his chest, he couldn’t hold back a groan. This made Aoi grin against his skin, and he wrapped his arms around Uruha’s waist, rubbing his back as he began placing open-mouthed kisses all over his torso.

Uruha barely noticed when his pants were undone and slipped down his legs. He only opened his eyes when Aoi stopped kissing him to maneuver him to lay down on the bed, pulling his pants and underwear the rest of the way off once his feet were off the ground. Aoi paused for a moment and ran his eyes up and down Uruha’s prone form. He quickly stripped his own clothes off and climbed onto the bed as well. He urged Uruha to spread his legs and settled down on his knees between them. Now that Uruha could fully see Aoi’s body, he definitely wasn’t disappointed. He couldn’t stare for long because his attention was drawn back to Aoi’s hands when he started caressing up and down Uruha’s legs.

“How do you have such sexy thighs?” He chuckled a bit but still had a hungry gleam in his eyes. “These thighs shouldn’t be possible!” Uruha laughed at that. He felt a strange mixture of being completely at ease with his new lover and being on edge because of his intense arousal.

Aoi glanced over at the bedside table, drawing Uruha’s attention to it. There were condoms, a bottle of lube, and a box of tissues.

“You certainly are prepared, aren’t you?” Uruha laughed as he grabbed the lube and a condom. Aoi took them from him and set them close by.

“Well, this is the kind of place where you need to be prepared.” Aoi shifted so that he was lying down between Uruha’s legs. “Are you prepared?”

“Yes,” Uruha said in a raspy whisper. He was beyond ready. 

Aoi bent his head and began kissing Uruha’s inner thighs, occasionally nipping playfully at the sensitive skin. Uruha didn’t care if he left marks. In fact, he hoped he would. He already knew he would want a visible reminder of this night on his skin. 

Aoi had made his way all the way up Uruha’s thighs and was now at his groin. He placed a soft kiss at the base of his cock, closing his eyes and enjoying the silky feel on his lips. When he opened his eyes again, he could see Uruha looking at him in anticipation. He grinned and licked up to the tip of his cock, circled the head, and licked back down. Uruha moaned, which only encouraged Aoi to continue licking, occasionally moving down to lick his balls or stopping to focus on the sensitive area under the crown. Eventually, he took the whole thing in his mouth and began sucking in earnest.

Uruha was writhing in pleasure. This was definitely the best blow job he’d ever had. Not only was Aoi technically skilled, using his tongue in all the ways Uruha liked, but he also seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. When he took Uruha’s length in particularly deep, he let out a low moan that vibrated through Uruha’s whole body. And when he felt a lubed finger press firmly against his entrance, he thought he would lose his mind.

Aoi took great care in preparing Uruha, starting slowly and continuing to suck him the whole time. By the time he had three fingers in, Uruha was about ready to explode. Aoi could sense that he was getting too close and pulled away completely, moving back up onto his knees. The sudden loss of sensation hit Uruha like a hammer and he let out a pitiful whimper.

“Don’t worry love.” Aoi said as he opened the condom. “I’ll be with you again in just a second.” He quickly rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with more lube. He pushed Uruha’s knees up a bit and positioned himself at his entrance. He ran his hands up and down Uruha’s torso, admiring the view again. Then he leaned down and kissed Uruha deeply, while he slowly sheathed himself inside his lover’s body. Uruha moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms and legs around Aoi’s body. The idea entered his mind that Aoi’s cock was the perfect size and shape to fill him just right, but all thoughts left his mind when Aoi started moving.

He started with a slow, gentle pace, giving them both time to adjust to each other. But he could tell the man beneath him wanted more, so he allowed his thrusts to quickly build in speed and strength. Within minutes, he was fucking Uruha harder than he’d ever imagined and the intensity was almost too much. Uruha was a moaning mess, incapable of saying anything other than encouragements not to stop. Aoi murmured in Uruha’s ear how beautiful he thought he was, how much he adored him, how good he felt. He wasn’t sure how much Uruha heard or understood, but he said it anyway. Aoi pulled back to change his angle and began slamming directly into Uruha’s prostate with every thrust.

“Oh yes, right there!” Uruha was grabbing uselessly at the sheets beneath him, too overwhelmed with pleasure to do anything else. “I’m gonna,,,” Before he could finish, Aoi grabbed his cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Go on,” Aoi said as he continued thrusting. “Come for me beautiful.” A few more strokes and Uruha was screaming Aoi’s name as he came, shooting all over his own torso. Feeling Uruha clench around him was all it took to push Aoi over the edge and he moved his hips only a few more times before he stiffened and came with a low moan. He collapsed on top of the taller man, kissing him softly, not caring about the cum squishing between their stomachs.

“That was amazing,” Aoi mumbled as he finally rolled off of Uruha to lay at his side. “You are absolutely delicious.” Uruha could only nod as he struggled to regain his senses. He thought that it was more than amazing. Aoi had given him exactly what he needed. It didn’t feel like it had just been a physical connection. It hadn’t just been sex. 

Uruha told himself to stop thinking like that. For one thing, Aoi was a prostitute. This was his job. There was no way he could feel the same. For another thing, thinking these thoughts, thinking about how Aoi had connected with him more powerfully than any person he had ever been with, was making him a bit emotional. And he definitely didn’t want to start crying in front of this man.

He jumped a bit when he felt something move on his stomach. Aoi had gotten a tissue from the nightstand and was cleaning up the mess from their torsos. When he was done, he laid back down next to Uruha, his eyes sleepy and a soft smile on his lips. He looked content.

“I guess,” Uruha began a bit nervously, “I should go.”

“You don’t have to. There’s no time limit or anything.”

“I came here with a friend. I don’t think I should leave him waiting.”

“Oh, ok.” Aoi looked genuinely disappointed and Uruha felt a sharp pain in his heart.

“Of course, I make him wait all the time. He’s used to it.” He cuddled up closer to Aoi and gave him a quick kiss. Aoi gave him a bright smile and the two held each other, exchanging tender kisses for a while longer.

Eventually, Uruha decided that he did have to leave. He couldn’t keep Reita waiting any longer. Aoi stayed in bed and watched him get dressed.

“Will you come back?” Aoi asked in a voice so soft Uruha barely heard it.

“Do you want me to?”

“I would love for you to come see me again.” Aoi looked up at Uruha with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes. “Please promise you will.”

Uruha chuckled and leaned down to give Aoi a quick peck on the cheek.

“I promise,” he whispered in his ear. Then he turned and left before he could talk himself out of it, only turning back to wave when he got to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the first two chapters at the same time because... why not? This was my first time writing a smut scene, so I'm sorry if it sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

Reita reached the third-floor landing and immediately spotted the door he was looking for. Kai was right, he couldn’t miss it. It was at the very end of the hall and matched the tag on his key – a black background with a big, bright red “R” that looked like the paint had been roughly splashed on. Reita took a deep breath and forced himself to keep moving forward.

He opened the door and poked his head in. The room was dark. The walls were painted dark red and the only furniture in the room was an oversized black couch and a small side table with a dim lamp. Reita chuckled a bit when he noticed the table also had condoms, lube, and a box of tissues. What was not in the room, however, was another person. Reita couldn’t see anyone anywhere.

“Hello?” he called out. When there wasn’t any answer, he paused. Should he go back to the front desk? Or should he just wait? He decided to take a seat on the couch and wait for a while. He left his shoes and jacket at the entryway and sat down. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he tried to see more details of the room, but there wasn’t much to see, so he tried to make himself comfortable. He shifted nervously, breathed into his hand to check if his breath smelled, and continued to wait. Several minutes passed and he was just about to give up when a shaft of light appeared to his left. A door he hadn’t even realized was there opened and a figure he couldn’t quite make out walked through. He could tell the person was smaller than him and had long hair, but that was all.

“Well hello there,” the figure in the doorway said with a deep voice and Reita was shocked to realize the other person was a man.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I must be in the wrong room.”

“No, I don’t think so,” the other man said, closing the door behind him and walking closer. Reita began to be able to make out his features and was surprised at how attractive he was. He had soft, almost feminine features and was wearing dramatic makeup. His hair was thick and wavy, and was mostly black with a few inches of blond at the bottom. “So, you’re who Kai sent me.” He gave Reita an appraising look. “Not bad. What’s your name?”

“It-it’s Reita.” Reita couldn’t say anything else. This was wrong, but he couldn’t make himself say it. The other man saw how dumbfounded he was and laughed scornfully.

“Is there some problem?” The other man had a hand on his hip and Reita suddenly noticed how cute his legs were in his tight pants.

“No. I mean, yes! Yes, there’s a problem. I mean… Look, I’m not saying…” Reita was having trouble figuring out what to say that wouldn’t be offensive. He decided to start again. “I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“My name is Ruki.”

“Ruki. Ok. Look, Ruki, I’m sure you’re very good at your job, but – “

“But you were expecting a woman,” Ruki said, smirking down at him.

“Well, yes. You see, I’m not- “

“You’re not attracted to men.”

“Right.”

“But you’re attracted to me.” It wasn’t a question and Reita was shocked to realize that he almost said “Right” again. Ruki let out a heavy sigh. “You do know how this works, right? My mind connects to your subconscious to find the picture of your ideal and that is what I become, instantly. If your true ideal were female, that’s what I would be. But this is what you really want, deep down. Now, you can back out if you can’t get over this issue you’re having. Or,” he leaned forward and ran a finger along Reita’s jaw, “you can let me give you what you truly desire.”

Reita gulped and sat back. He looked down at his hands. He knew he wouldn’t be able to think if he kept looking at Ruki. He kept telling himself that he wasn’t gay. But he figured the fact that his ideal was this beautiful man meant that he wasn’t completely straight. He also realized that the fact that he had to have this debate with himself in the first place was pretty significant. If he really wasn’t interested, he could have just walked out immediately. He looked up at Ruki. He was standing with his arms crossed, his entire body showing annoyance. However, Reita could now see him clearly in the dim light and his face showed nothing but patience.

“Can I….” His voice broke as he started speaking, so he cleared his throat and began again. “If we do this, can I … be on top?” Ruki chuckled a bit. “It’s just, I don’t think I’m ready – “

“I understand, precious. Don’t you worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Ruki smirked and took a few steps back. He began swaying slowly to music only he could hear, his hands moving sensually over his hips and stomach. Reita couldn’t look away, his breathing getting heavier as he watched, and he realized Ruki was truly the sexiest person he had ever seen up close. Ruki lifted the hem of his shirt a bit and ran the tips of his fingers over the exposed skin of his lower stomach. He continued to sway, inching his shirt slowly up his torso. Reita was pleased to see that his stomach wasn’t toned; he liked how soft Ruki’s body was. He could already imagine how nice it would feel against his own body.

Ruki finally slipped his shirt completely off and ran his hands down his own torso. He made eye contact with Reita, locking his gaze, almost daring him to look away. Reita swallowed dryly. There was no way he was going to look anywhere else now. He leaned forward a bit, realizing that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

After a few more moments, Ruki let his hands drift downward to the button on his pants. He thumbed the button open and slowly tugged the zipper down. Unlike with his shirt, he wasted no time stripping himself of his pants and he was completely naked before Reita knew it. Ruki stood confidently, letting Reita take in the sight of his body in his own time. When Reita leaned back and adjusted the crotch of his jeans, Ruki smirked.

“You like what you see.” Again, it wasn’t a question. Ruki slowly approached Reita and stopped only when he was right in front of him. He reached out, took Reita’s hands, and placed them on his hips. “Go ahead. You can touch me all you want.”

Reita gulped but slowly caressed Ruki’s hips. As he touched the other man, he gained more confidence and let his hand roam up his torso, over his chest, and down his back until he reached his hips again.

“I’m glad you’re getting more comfortable,” Ruki said. Reita nodded with a smile. “Good. I think you’re ready for the next step.” Before Reita could ask what the next step was, Ruki stepped up onto the couch, moving one knee up onto the back of the couch next to Reita’s head, putting his crotch directly in front of Reita’s face. “Now, suck me.”

“What?!” Reita moved his head back but couldn’t get away. “I can’t. I’ve never!”

“I know you’ve never. But you’re going to now.” Ruki grabbed a handful of hair on the back of Reita’s head, making him hiss from the little bit of pain. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Reita had never had someone dominate him like this. He was surprised to find that, rather than turn him off as he expected, it was turning him on even more. He put his hands back on the smaller man’s hips and tentatively licked at the head of Ruki’s cock. He looked up to see Ruki’s reaction. He was smiling but his eyes were narrowed. Reita licked again, this time wiggling his tongue a bit. He remembered what he liked his partner to do when he received a blow job and tried to replicate those moves. When Ruki moaned, Reita felt a burst of pride and took the shaft into his mouth, trying to get more moans from the man above him. Ruki began rocking his hips into his mouth while Reita bobbed his head. Reita felt a rush of exhilaration when Ruki tightened his grip in his hair and pushed his head down further, forcing him to deepthroat him. Reita swallowed and made a low moan in the back of his throat, wanting to make Ruki enjoy the feeling even more. He ran his hands down Ruki’s legs and back up to his ass. As he caressed the pert rear-end, he felt something hard and made a surprised noise.

“You finally noticed,” Ruki laughed. “It’s a butt plug. Do you like it?” Reita made an affirmative noise since his mouth was still full. “Go on, tug it a little. Not too much though; I don’t want you pulling it out yet.” Reita did as he said and Ruki moaned at the increased sensation. After a few more moments, Ruki pulled away from Reita and stepped down off the couch. Reita looked up at him in confusion, his lips wet with saliva. “If you kept that up too much longer, I would’ve come before we even really got started. Now, take your clothes off.”

Reita hurried to strip, keeping his eyes on Ruki. The other man bent over the small table and Reita finally got a good view of the butt plug he hadn’t realized had been there the whole time.

“Why did you put that in?” He blushed a bit when Ruki laughed at his question.

“I could tell the moment I looked into your mind that you’ve never had anal sex before. I didn’t want to bother you with small things like getting me prepped. So, I took care of it myself while you were waiting.” He turned back to Reita with a condom and lube in his hand. “Here, put this on and get yourself nice and lubed up.” He watched as Reita did as he said, appreciating the view as he did so. He walked up closer to the other man and ran his hands all over his torso. “I should have gotten you naked sooner. You have a great body.”

Reita lowered his head bashfully, but didn’t say anything. He was taking too much pleasure in Ruki finally touching his skin. He let out a moan when the other man leaned forward and took one of his nipples into his mouth. The sensation was over far too soon, however, when Ruki pulled away and turned his back on Reita. He lowered himself onto his hands and knees on the floor and cast a sultry gaze over his shoulder.

“Come here. Pull the plug out slowly.” Reita knelt behind Ruki and grabbed the base of the plug. He inched it out, paying attention to Ruki’s reactions, loving the small whimper he let out when it was finally pulled free. “Very good. I think you know what to do next.” Reita nodded, placed the tip of his cock at Ruki’s entrance, and tried pushing in. “Take it slow,” Ruki said, and Reita tried pushing in a bit more. He breached the rim and had to hold back from ramming all the way in all at once. He was amazed by how tight Ruki was and how good it felt. Ruki let out a quiet grunt and Reita paused. 

“Is this ok?”

“Don’t worry. And don’t stop until you’re all the way in.” Ruki sounded a bit breathless and Reita wished he could see his face. He continued slowly pushing forward, moaning when he was finally fully sheathed. He trembled as he kept himself still, waiting for a sign from Ruki. He got it a few moments later when Ruki turned his head and smirked at him. “You’re bigger than I thought you’d be. You can start moving now.”

Reita didn’t have to be told twice. He gripped Ruki’s hips harder and started thrusting in and out with slow, tentative movements. He couldn’t restrain himself for long, however, and quickly began moving with greater speed and force, using his grip on Ruki’s hips to pull him back to meet his thrusts. He shifted his angle a bit and Ruki let out a loud moan. Reita wanted to hear more of the amazing noise and focused on replicating that move.

“Ah fuck!” Ruki was getting louder, causing Reita to pound into him harder. He had never had a lover who was so vocal, who let him know how much they were enjoying being with him, and it made him enjoy the experience even more. He had never felt so amazing. He wanted to chase that feeling. He wanted to keep doing exactly what he was doing until all his strength gave out. But Ruki clearly had other ideas. He raised his torso up, causing Reita to lose his rhythm, and whispered in his ear. “Go sit on the couch.”

Reita didn’t want to stop, but he wanted to please Ruki even more. He carefully moved away and sat back on the couch. Ruki approached and put a knee on either side of Reita’s hips so that he was straddling his lap. He ran his hands over Reita’s muscled chest and smirked before aligning his entrance over Reita’s cock and lowering himself down. He wasted no time in reestablishing a hard, fast pace. Reita kept his eyes open so he could watch the expressions of pleasure on Ruki’s face. He was amazed by how truly beautiful the man above him was and he couldn’t believe now that he had ever hesitated to have sex with him.

Ruki took one of Reita’s hands from his waist and placed it on his own cock, guiding Reita to stroke it in time with his thrusts up and down. Reita got the idea quickly and took over stroking Ruki firmly. The tip of Ruki’s tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth as he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Just a little more,” Ruki said. Reita knew he wouldn’t last much longer either and sped up the movements of his hand. It made Ruki emit the sweetest gasping moans and that tipped Reita over the edge. He groaned as he came, but he tried to remain focused on bringing Ruki to completion. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to see his little lover come. Ruki kept bouncing up and down on his lap, but it only took a few more moments before he was coming too. Reita stroked him through his orgasm until Ruki moved his hand away. Ruki rested his forehead against Reita’s, eyes closed and lips parted as he panted a bit.

“Mmmm, yummy.” Ruki gave Reita a quick peck on the nose before climbing off his lap to sit next to him. Reita sat in a daze, barely noticing Ruki removing the condom and cleaning him up with a tissue. After a minute, he regained his senses and looked over at the man next to him. He was smiling contentedly.

“I don’t know what to say,” Reita began. “Thank you, I guess.” Ruki laughed and Reita looked down in embarrassment. Ruki reached over and stroked his cheek.

“No, thank you. I’m glad you decided to give me a chance, because that was great.” Ruki’s smile turned into a mischievous grin. “Maybe next time you’ll let me fuck you.” Reita chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. Then the meaning of the other’s words sunk in.

“Next time? You mean, I can come back?”

“Of course,” Ruki laughed again. “Don’t you want to play with me again?”

“Absolutely! I think that was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had.”

“And that was just the beginning,” Ruki said, leaning forward and lightly brushing his lips against Reita’s. He backed away before Reita could kiss him and lightly slapped his thigh. “Now get dressed. I’m done with you for now.”

Reita laughed and did as he was told. He had the feeling that he was going to spend a lot of time in the future doing whatever Ruki told him to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai stifled a laugh as the men stumbled back into the lobby at the same time, Ruki and Aoi having timed their departures perfectly. They looked completely dazed. He’d seen the look before. It was almost pitiful.

“Well, gentlemen,” he said, his dazzling smile back on his face. “Was it all you expected and more?” The two men nodded silently. “Wonderful! I hope you’ll come see us again soon. I assure you, it’s never disappointing.” They continued to nod mutely as they headed for the door. The shorter of the two suddenly stopped and turned back to Kai.

“If we do come back, how can we be sure…” He trailed off, clearly trying to word his question correctly. “I mean, I’d like to see the same person if I come back. But what if they’re… busy?”

“Ah, yes of course!” Kai grabbed a couple of business cards from a tray on the counter and presented them to his visitors. “Here you go. Just give me a call ahead of time and you can make an appointment. We’ll work out a time that works for everyone.” The men took the cards and left without another word.  
Kai leaned back against the counter, a self-satisfied smile on his face. Ruki and Aoi emerged from their rooms and took seats nearby. 

“Well,” Kai began. “Am I good or what?”

“You’re definitely good,” Ruki replied with a grin. “Mine was perfect. Plenty of stamina. I should be able to get a lot of use out of him. But how did you get him here? He doesn’t seem like the type who would follow your suggestions.”

“You’re right. But I didn’t place the suggestion in his mind. I made the suggestion to the tall one and knew he’d bring along the friend I saw in his thoughts.”

“Uruha,” Aoi said quietly. Kai and Ruki only gave him a confused look. “His name is Uruha, not ‘the tall one’.” Kai was taken aback by Aoi’s attitude, but then he saw the sadness on his face.

“Come here dear one,” Kai said, holding his arms out. Aoi approached and allowed Kai to wrap him in a tight embrace. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…” Aoi seemed hesitant to say what was on his mind. Kai gave him a small, encouraging squeeze. “It’s just that we connected. I’ve never felt anything like it.” He was going to continue, but stopped when he heard Ruki scoff.

“I can’t believe this,” Ruki said. “Aoi is falling for his food.”

“Shut up Ruki! You didn’t feel what I felt,” Aoi shouted.

“I don’t want to feel what you felt.”

“Ruki,” Kai said in a scolding tone. “Please let me handle this.”

“Handle it then,” Ruki said, walking out of the room. 

Kai turned back to Aoi, who had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry. It’s true. Ruki didn’t look at Uruha, so he doesn’t know. But I did. And you’re right, he’s a great guy. I knew you’d like him. But… a connection? Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Aoi said vehemently. “It was so powerful.” He lowered his head, tears starting to spill over. “Do I have to kill him?”

“My poor dear,” Kai said, squeezing Aoi tighter. “You know they all eventually die. It’s like Ruki said; they’re our food. Their bodies can’t survive with us feeding off their sexual energy.” Aoi started to cry in earnest and Kai sighed. After a few minutes of thinking and trying to comfort the other man, he pulled back a bit to look Aoi in the eye. “Do you want me to tell him he can’t come back? Think hard before you answer. If I tell him not to come back, we’ll have to find you another match. You were getting pretty weak before we found this one. And we can’t know how long it will take for me to find someone who’s a good match for you.”

“I know,” Aoi said, choking down a sob. “But I got a lot of energy from him this time. I’ll be ok for a while.”

“Aoi, I know that’s not true. I know your eating habits. You don’t gorge yourself like Ruki does. He’s lucky if a regular customer lasts more than a few months before they die. But you,” Kai sighed. “You only take a little at a time. There’s no way that energy can tide you over for more than a couple weeks before you start feeling the effects of not eating enough.” Aoi sobbed again and Kai patted his back, beginning to lose patience. “Hey, think of it this way. With how slowly you pull in energy from your partners, you could keep a healthy young man like that around for a couple years. Maybe longer. You could really explore this connection that you feel with him before he, you know, can’t take it anymore. If I tell him not to come back, you’ll never be able to see him again and you’ll lose that opportunity.”

Kai lead a still crying Aoi back to his room and gave him a cup of tea. He told Aoi to think about everything he’d said, but he had a strong feeling that he’d rather see Uruha again than not. At least, Kai hoped Aoi would see reason and take on Uruha as a regular customer. Kai worried about Aoi’s health. He’d always been frailer than the others. But now wasn’t the time to worry. He had to get ready. He had an appointment of his own coming. And he was starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be the end of the story. But after talking and thinking about it, I realized I could continue. I haven't 100% decided to do that, though. So, for now, this is as far as it goes.
> 
> Edit: Ok, I wrote a whole dang story. I’ll post the rest and I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that anyone asked for more. I just can't stop writing this story.

“I’m completely exhausted,” Reita said, flopping face down on the couch the moment he entered Uruha’s apartment. When Uruha scoffed, he flipped him off lazily. “Screw you man. You have no idea what I went through.”

“Sure I do,” Uruha replied. “I went through the same thing. I’m just not a baby.” He laughed as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of beer. When he returned to the living room, he handed one of the bottles to his friend and took a seat in a nearby armchair. Reita sat upright and took a couple sips of his beer before he looked at his friend curiously.

“So, how was it for you? What was he like?”

“He was great. Really great. Sexy, passionate, tender. Ideal, really.” He laughed a bit. “He kept telling me that I’m beautiful. It’s been a long time since someone paid me so many compliments.” He paused and took a drink, remembering Aoi’s lips whispering into his ear. He shook himself back into the present. “How about yours? What was she like?”

“She…” Reita hesitated to confess what happened with Ruki. But if he could tell anyone, it would be his best friend. He had been there when Uruha had come to terms with his own sexuality in high school. He knew that the fact that he’d stayed by his friend’s side, never judging him, had helped. And he knew Uruha would return the favor. He took a deep breath before continuing. “She was a he.”

“Oh.” Uruha took a long drink from his bottle. “So, how was that?”

“Honestly, kind of scary. At first, all I could think was that it was wrong. Not morally, of course. You know I don’t care about that. But… I’m not gay, so it’s wrong for me. You know?” Uruha nodded, so Reita continued. “But I couldn’t deny that I found him attractive. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized I must not be entirely straight either. Thinking back, there were probably others. But I told myself it wasn’t really attraction, just admiration. I couldn’t say that about him. It was definitely sexual. So, I just gave into it and did whatever he told me to.”

“And was it good? I mean, you seem pretty happy with it.”

“It was amazing.” Reita shook his head. “I don’t know. It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever done before.”

“Did you bottom?” Uruha asked, grinning mischievously.

“No,” Reita scoffed, tossing a throw pillow at his friend’s head and missing completely. “Though he did joke about it. Said we’ll do it next time.”

“Do you think there will be a next time?”

“I do,” Reita replied after a moment of contemplation. “Now that I have this… new information about myself, I’d like to explore it more. And I know I can do that with him without being judged and without any expectations.”

“That’s good,” Uruha said, reaching over and patting Reita’s knee. “I’m happy you’re dealing with this so well. Honestly, I would have expected you to be freaking out a little bit more. But, hey, you know I’m here for you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Reita finished his beer in one long drink. “And you? Will you go back?”

“I don’t know.” Uruha sighed and picked at the label on his beer bottle. “I mean, it was amazing and I definitely want to see him again. But, remember when I said it would just be amazing sex without any baggage?” Reita nodded. “Well, I think there might be some baggage.”

“What do you mean?”

“It felt like we… connected is the only word I can think of to describe it. It was more than just sex. For me, at least. I’m sure it wasn’t the same for him. He was just doing his job. So, if I go back, I might be developing feelings for someone who would never feel the same. Or maybe he does feel the same, which is probably just as dangerous.” He let out another heavy sigh. “I just don’t know.”

“That’s definitely an issue,” Reita said. He reached out and patted Uruha’s knee. “Hey, I’m here for you.”

Uruha scoffed and slapped his friend’s hand away. He got up to get them more beer, but by the time he returned to the living room, Reita had fallen fast asleep. Uruha left him where he was and went to his bedroom. It wasn’t the first time Reita had passed out on that couch, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai knocked gently on Aoi’s door, but didn’t wait for a reply before entering. He knew Aoi would just be laying around sulking, as he had been for the last four days. Sure enough, when he walked in the room, Aoi was on his stomach on his couch, chin in his hand, listlessly flipping through the pages of a magazine.

“Hey there, Aoi,” Kai said brightly. Aoi only grunted in return. “I see you’re still moping. But I have news. Uruha just called.” Aoi perked up a bit when he heard Uruha’s name, which Kai took as a good sign. He squatted down next to the couch so they were on the same level. “He wants to make an appointment with you. I told him I’d have to check your schedule and took his number. Have you decided what you want to do?”

Aoi frowned. He hadn’t decided. He’d been hoping Uruha wouldn’t call and that would be that. He didn’t want to hurt Uruha. But he had fallen hard for the tall blond and the thought of never seeing him again was painful. Also, he was already starting to get hungry. He looked at Kai, who was feigning patience. He knew exactly what Kai wanted him to say, and he knew he wouldn’t wait much longer.

“Make the appointment,” he said dejectedly. Kai patted him on the back.

“You made the right choice.” He went to call Uruha back, leaving Aoi alone with his thoughts.

* * *

When Uruha arrived the next night, Aoi greeted him with a smile and a kiss.

“Hello, lovely,” Aoi said sweetly. “I’m so happy to see you again.” Uruha looked bashful as Aoi led him to sit on the couch. “I was afraid you weren’t going to come back.”

“To be honest, I almost didn’t,” Uruha said, folding his hands nervously.

“Why not?” Aoi was completely taken aback. He had never had someone hesitate to see him again. Usually, first-time customers either wanted to come back right away, or once was enough and they never came back. He had assumed the delay between their first meeting and this one had just been because Uruha was trying not to seem too eager.

“Oh, it wasn’t because of anything you did,” Uruha said quickly. “It’s hard to explain. And it doesn’t matter now. I promised you I’d come back. I always keep my promises.” He smiled as reassuringly as he could and gently placed a hand on Aoi’s knee. Aoi was still confused, but Uruha’s touch made him melt.

“Oh. If you say it doesn’t matter, I guess it doesn’t.” Aoi lightly caressed the hand on his knee.

“I’ve upset you.” Before Aoi could protest that he wasn’t upset, Uruha gently grabbed his chin and moved their faces closer together. “Let me make it up to you.” He closed the distance between them and kissed Aoi deeply. The kiss was insistent and full of lust. Aoi was a bit surprised, but returned the kiss heartily. Uruha moved his hand up Aoi’s leg slowly, stroking his thigh through the thin material of his robe. He snaked his hand between the folds of the robe, knowing there wouldn’t be any more clothing underneath, and danced his fingers over his lover’s cock. Aoi made a surprised noise and Uruha grinned into the kiss. He wrapped his fingers around his member and began slowly stroking him to arousal. Aoi parted his legs more and wrapped his arms around Uruha’s neck, his breathing getting heavier by the moment. When he felt that Aoi was ready, Uruha slipped down onto his knees in front of him, untying his robe and pulling it completely apart. He ran his hands down the other man’s torso and thighs and began leaning forward, but he was stopped by Aoi holding his shoulders in place.

“Wait, no,” Aoi said. “The whole point of this is that I’m supposed to be pleasing you, not the other way around.”

“This will please me,” Uruha replied with a grin. He moved Aoi’s hands away and leaned forward to lick a stripe up his cock. Aoi closed his eyes and sat back, leaving himself to the other’s whims. He had to admit, the blond was good at this. It had been years since Uruha had given anyone a blow job, but he remembered every trick he had ever learned. It wasn’t long before Aoi was biting his lip, one hand buried in Uruha’s hair, trying hard not to buck his hips up and choke the man giving him so much pleasure.

“I- I don’t want to come like this,” Aoi managed to pant out. “Stop.” Uruha reluctantly pulled away. He had been enjoying Aoi’s reactions, but he knew Aoi was right. He wasn’t ready for their fun to be over yet either. He got up and swiftly walked back to the bed area to get the condoms and lube, and stripped completely on his way back. Aoi laughed as Uruha dropped back down onto the couch and playfully kissed him. 

“How do you want me?” Uruha asked as he started placing kisses down Aoi’s jaw to his neck, placing a small bite when he got to his shoulder. He thought Aoi might get mad at him for leaving a mark, but when he moaned instead, he bit a few more spots. Aoi gripped the back of his lover’s head and arched his back, loving the feel of being claimed with love bites. It took him a while to realize Uruha had asked him a question.

“On your knees,” he said between moans. “I want you on your knees.” Uruha moved away and got onto his hands and knees on the floor, presenting his ass to the other man. Aoi slipped off the couch and grabbed the lube from the table where Uruha had left it, coating two fingers as he approached. He prepared him quickly, impatient for the pleasure he knew was waiting for him. He slipped on the condom, slicked himself up, and immediately began pushing into the other’s body.

“Oh, yes,” Uruha moaned out as soon as Aoi breached the rim. He was impatient and he began rocking back and forth the moment he was completely filled.

“So eager,” Aoi laughed. He gripped Uruha’s hips and immediately began pounding into him. Uruha clawed uselessly at the carpeted floor, frustrated that there was nothing he could hold onto. Aoi’s pace was relentless, hitting all the right spots, and Uruha knew he wouldn’t last long like this. Aoi reached around and began jerking him off as he continued thrusting hard and fast. Uruha was so overwhelmed he couldn’t even form words. It was only a minute or two before he was coming with a soundless scream and his arms collapsed underneath him. With the pace he’d set, Aoi couldn’t last long either and he came after a few more moments, moaning Uruha’s name.

Aoi pulled out and gently rolled Uruha over onto his back. Once he’d rid himself of the soiled condom, he laid down next to his breathless lover, resting his head on his chest. He took a deep breath and let it out in a happy sigh.

“Mmm, I agree,” Uruha said. He wrapped his arm around Aoi and pulled him closer.

“Did you bring your friend this time?”

“Nope. I can stay until you kick me out this time.”

“Good.” Aoi cuddled closer to Uruha, breathing in his scent and taking tiny sips of energy. He had fed plenty during the actual sex; the energy he’d received would keep him from getting hungry for at least a week. Or until the next time Uruha came to see him, which would probably be sooner. But he enjoyed taking a little bit during the afterglow. He thought it had a slightly different flavor. Sweeter, almost. He was pulled from his thoughts by a little squeeze around his waist, obviously meant to draw his attention. He looked up at the other and saw him smiling back.

“Do you, maybe, want to go to dinner?”

“What?”

“Dinner. Like, on an actual date.” Uruha held his breath as he waited for the other to answer, but Aoi only looked at him with a serious expression. Uruha frowned. “Of course, I understand if you don’t want – “

“Why?” Aoi cut him off. “Why would you want to go on a date with me?”

“Because I like you,” Uruha chuckled. “I want to get to know you better. Have an actual conversation. Spend some time together with our clothes on.” Aoi laughed, laid his head back down, and thought for a minute.

“I don’t know if I’d be allowed.”

“What do you mean ‘allowed’?”

“I just don’t think Kai would approve.”

“Kai? The guy at the front desk?” Aoi nodded. “Do you get his approval for everything?”

“Usually,” Aoi replied, looking back up at Uruha. “He runs this place. He gave me a home and a job. He takes care of me.” Uruha furrowed his brow as he thought about what Aoi had said.

“Maybe I could have a word with him. I could offer to pay him for any lost revenue.” He covered his face with his free hand and groaned. “That came out completely wrong.”

“Yes, it did,” Aoi said, laughing. “But I get what you mean. You think he might be ok with it if he’s getting paid for my time.”

“Exactly. Or if he doesn’t go for that, I’m sure I could talk him into it.”

Aoi cursed internally. He had been lying when he said Kai wouldn’t approve. Not only would he approve, he would encourage them to go out. But it was the only way he could think of to say “no” without hurting Uruha’s feelings.

“Maybe Kai doesn’t have to know,” Aoi relented. “I don’t stay in this room all day, every day. We could meet somewhere.”

“A clandestine meeting? Aren’t you a naughty boy?” Uruha laughed and lightly smacked Aoi’s rear. Aoi gasped in shock but quickly got a wicked gleam in his eye.

“You know it,” he said, licking Uruha’s nipple. “If you’re not careful, I’ll show you just how naughty I can be.”


	7. Chapter 7

Two nights later, Aoi and Uruha met at their agreed upon spot – the east exit of the train station closest to the restaurant they were going to. Aoi had been to the restaurant before. It was nice, not overly fancy, but expensive. Uruha had insisted on choosing where they went and Aoi was impressed by his taste. Uruha greeted Aoi with a single long-stemmed rose and a kiss on the cheek. It made Aoi blush a bit to see how much effort the other man was putting into their date.

The two chatted lightheartedly while they ate, but, at one point, Uruha got quiet. He was staring at Aoi with an unreadable expression.

“What are you thinking?” Aoi asked nervously.

“I was just wondering what you really look like.” He paused and Aoi only blinked at him, so he continued with his line of thought. “I know you changed how you look to fit my ideal. But if we’re going to get to know each other better, I’d like to know what you look like when I’m not around.”

Aoi took a drink of his wine, using the time to think about how he would answer. In the end, he decided to be honest.

“This is what I really look like.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the form you see is my true form. I haven’t changed at all.”

Uruha scowled, trying to work out what Aoi had said.

“So… is it a scam or something? You aren’t really shape-shifters and you’re just telling people that you change into their ideal?”

“That’s not it at all.” Aoi chuckled and shook his head. “Everything we said is true. We really do look into your mind and change our form to match what you want. I had a customer recently who saw me as a rocker type with pink hair and dozens of piercings.” Aoi laughed some more. “Those things were annoying. But when you came, I looked into your mind and just saw… me. The way I really am.” He cast his eyes down to his plate, waiting for Uruha’s reaction.

“Is that something that happens a lot?” Uruha finally asked.

“No. In fact, I’ve never heard of it happening before.” Aoi shrugged. “I don’t know how it happened, but I’m happy it did. It’s a lot easier not having to concentrate on what I look like all the time.”

“I’m happy, too,” Uruha said. He got quiet again as he thought some more. He had so many questions, and he figured this was the perfect opportunity to ask them. “How did you become… like this? Were you turned or something?”

“You mean like a werewolf?”

“No,” Uruha scoffed, but continued after a moment’s consideration. “Actually, yes, that’s exactly what I mean. Were you turned, like a werewolf?”

“No,” Aoi replied giggling. “We’re born like this.”

“So, your parents were like this too?”

“My mom was,” Aoi nodded. “My dad was a normal human though.”

“That must have made for an interesting childhood.”

“Not really.” Aoi had gotten quieter. “Both of my parents died when I was a baby. We’re a small community, so I was kind of raised by committee. It takes a village, as they say.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – “

“It’s ok, you didn’t know. But you do now. That’s the point of having conversations with our clothes on, right? Learning stuff about each other.” Aoi winked, making Uruha laugh, and they finished their meal without any more awkwardness.

When they left the restaurant, they went to a nearby park, walking hand-in-hand as the sun set. Aoi sighed and squeezed Uruha’s hand.

“I think this is the best date I’ve ever been on. Thank you.”

“It doesn’t have to end yet,” Uruha replied, pushing a strand of black hair behind Aoi’s ear. “I know you can’t stay out too late. We don’t want Kai to get suspicious. But it’s still early. Surely we have a little more time.”

“Of course,” Aoi said. “I told Kai I might go see a movie after I ran all of my ‘errands’, so we actually still have plenty of time.”

“Great! So, what do you want to do?”

Aoi hesitated to answer. He knew what Uruha wanted. And he couldn’t deny that he wanted the same thing. Not out of hunger. He wanted to connect with the other man as he had before. He turned toward Uruha and took both of his lover’s hands in his.

“I want to go back to your place.”

* * *

They had barely made it through the door of Uruha’s apartment before Aoi jumped on him. They kissed passionately and practically tore each other’s clothing off. Once they were both completely stripped, Uruha picked Aoi up to carry him back to his bedroom. Aoi giggled in surprise and wrapped his legs around Uruha’s waist, still kissing him as he walked. When they reached the bedroom, Uruha dropped his lover unceremoniously on his bed and quickly crawled on top of him. The two kissed deeply, grinding against each other. When they finally parted, they were both fully erect and panting for air.

“Will you…” Uruha looked away, hesitating to finish his question.

“What do you want?” Aoi asked, stroking Uruha’s cheek.

“Could you get on your knees this time?” Uruha blushed slightly as he finished the question, but Aoi grinned widely. He wiggled out from under the taller man, crawled up onto his hands and knees, and wagged his butt in Uruha’s direction. Uruha laughed and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. He tried to prep Aoi thoroughly, aiming for his prostate as much as he could, but he still hadn’t put a third finger in by the time Aoi grew impatient.

“Please,” Aoi said breathlessly. “That’s enough. I want to feel you in me already.”

Uruha rolled on a condom and slicked himself up with more lube. He positioned the tip of his cock at Aoi’s entrance and ran his hands up the other man’s back, rubbing his shoulders as he slowly pushed in. Aoi moaned wantonly. It had been a long time since he’d bottomed and he had forgotten how good it could feel.

Uruha began rocking his hips gently, wanting to start slowly for Aoi’s comfort. But he couldn’t go slowly for long with Aoi demanding that he go faster and harder. Within minutes, he was practically fucking Aoi into the mattress, spurred on by his lover’s increasingly loud and frequent moans. As he felt his orgasm approaching, he wrapped his hand in Aoi’s hair, not pulling it but getting a firm grip, and urged Aoi up until his back was against Uruha’s chest. With his free hand, Uruha grabbed Aoi’s length and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Aoi gasped as he found himself getting closer to his own end.

“Almost…” Aoi whispered, causing Uruha to work even harder, biting Aoi’s neck to stifle his own moans. They both finally tipped over the edge at about the same time, both shining with sweat and breathing heavily. Uruha gently lowered the other man down to the mattress and they lay facing each other, legs entwined, exchanging tender kisses. Eventually, Uruha pulled back a bit and ran his fingers through Aoi’s hair.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Letting me top.” Aoi gave Uruha a confused scowl, so he laughed and continued. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be ok with it. My ex never allowed it.”

“I hate that guy,” Aoi said, making Uruha laugh again.

“You don’t even know anything about him.”

“Sure I do,” Aoi replied, pushing a stray bit of hair behind Uruha’s ear. “I know what I’ve seen in your mind. I know that he had you – beautiful, sweet, wonderful you – and he made you feel like you weren’t enough. Made you think less of yourself. That’s reason enough for me to hate him.”

Uruha sighed deeply, smiling as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Aoi was watching him and smiling gently.

“What’s your schedule like this week?”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to see you again soon,” Uruha said. “Do you have a lot of appointments coming up?” Aoi laughed and buried his face in his lover’s chest, unable to stop giggling. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, the appointment thing is kind of bullshit.” Uruha gave him a shocked look, causing him to laugh more. “We only see one regular customer at a time. It’s hard to focus if we have to keep looking into lots of different people’s minds. So, once we find someone we think will come back, we tell Kai and he stops sending us anyone new. He only tells people to make appointments so we know when someone’s coming to see us, and so we can make sure we’re there.”

“So, I can just come by any time?”

“Yep. But it’s still a good idea to let me know you’re on your way, in case I’m out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Uruha said, pulling the other closer to his chest. They stayed like that for several minutes, eyes closed, listening to each other breathe. Uruha was the one who broke the silence. “Aoi?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m falling in love with you.” Aoi’s eyes popped open and he looked up at Uruha, who was smiling down at him.

“I – “ Aoi was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing from the other room.

“Shit, that’s my mom’s ringtone. I’ll be right back.” Uruha got out of bed and ran to find where he’d abandoned his pants. He answered his phone once he found it and had a brief conversation with his mom, confirming that they were going to meet for lunch that weekend. When he got off the phone, he was surprised to find that Aoi had snuck into the room and silently gotten dressed.

“It’s getting a bit late,” Aoi said. “I should get going. Don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Right, of course,” Uruha said. “It would be a shame if Kai grounded you.”

“That’s right,” Aoi replied with a laugh. “I’ll be seeing you soon then.”

“Definitely,” Uruha said and gave Aoi one last kiss before he left. Uruha went to bed feeling completely satisfied.

* * *

Kai was sitting at the front desk as usual when Aoi returned. He barely looked up from his phone as Aoi walked by.

“How was your date?” he asked with a smirk.

“Find me someone else. If he calls, tell him he can’t come back.”

“Aoi…” Kai began, concern evident in his voice.

“Just find me someone new Kai!” Aoi marched to his room and slammed his door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, you’ve reached Aoi’s voicemail. You know what to do._

“Aoi, it’s Uruha. Again. Will you please just talk to me? I understand if you don’t want me as a customer anymore, but… Please, call me back.” Uruha sighed as he hung up the phone, and Reita gave him a concerned look.

“Still not taking your calls?” Uruha shook his head. “Leaving your messages on ‘read’?”

“He’s not even reading them. I don’t know what to do.” Uruha buried his face in his hands.

“Maybe you can just head over there,” Reita suggested.

“You don’t think that’s a little creepy? The guy I like won’t talk to me so I’ll just show up at his house?”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Reita laughed. “Maybe it is creepy. But it’s better than sitting here staring at your phone.” Uruha shrugged, not totally convinced. “Hey, I’m going to see Ruki in about an hour. Come with me. Even if you can’t talk to Aoi, maybe you can at least talk to Kai. See if he’ll put in a good word for you.” Uruha still wasn’t sure, but he agreed to go along.

* * *

When they walked into the lobby, Kai looked up with a smile. The smile dropped when he saw Uruha, but he kept a polite demeanor.

“Welcome back Reita,” he said. “You can head on back. Ruki’s expecting you.” Reita gave his friend a last encouraging glance before heading for the staircase. Kai waited until Reita was out of earshot before turning to Uruha. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said gently.

“I know. Reita talked me into it.” Uruha looked down at his feet in shame. “I just want to talk to him. Last time I saw him, everything was fine. Then suddenly he stops answering my calls and you tell me he doesn’t want me to come back? I just wish I could talk to him.”

“I know,” Kai sighed. “And I sympathize. Really, I do. But I’m just trying to do what’s best for Aoi. I’ve known that boy his entire life. I can’t let him get hurt.”

“And I don’t want to hurt him,” Uruha insisted. “If we talk and he still says he doesn’t want to see me, I’ll respect that. I just want a chance.” Kai shook his head, uncertain. “Please, Kai! You can see into my mind. You know what my intentions are.”

Kai sighed deeply. He knew if he gave in, Aoi would be furious with him. But he also knew how these two felt about each other. If they could be together, even if it was only for a short time, he wanted to help make that possible. More selfishly, it would make his life easier if he didn’t have to find Aoi a new match for another couple years.

“Fine,” he relented. “Go back there and talk to him.” Uruha smiled widely and started heading for Aoi’s room, but he stopped when Kai grabbed his arm as he passed. “If you do hurt him, you’ll have to answer to me. I promise you, I am not as friendly as I look.” Uruha nodded, believing the other man completely, and Kai let him go.

* * *

Uruha knocked on Aoi’s door and entered when he heard a soft “Come in”. The black-haired man didn’t look up. He was laying on his couch, watching the latest episode of an anime on his laptop.

“Don’t tell me what happens,” Uruha said, causing Aoi to look up in shock. “I’m still a couple episodes behind.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I think there’s something wrong with your phone.” Uruha let out a forced laugh, but dropped the attempt at humor quickly as Aoi continued to stare at him in stunned silence. “Please, Aoi. I just want to talk.”

“What about?”

“Look, I get it. I said ‘love’ and it was too fast. It was way too fast. It makes sense that you would freak out. I just… thought you felt the same.”

“Uruha,” Aoi sighed, setting his laptop aside and sitting up. “It’s not that I don’t have feelings for you.”

“Then what is it? If you could just explain…” Uruha took a moment to gather himself. He knew he was getting too worked up. “If you really don’t want to see me anymore, I’ll leave you alone. But I’d like to know the truth.”

Aoi rested his head in his hands. Uruha was right; he deserved an explanation. And Aoi desperately wanted to tell him the truth. From the moment they met, Aoi had found lying to the other difficult.

“Fine. Come sit down. I’ll tell you everything.” Uruha quickly took a seat next to Aoi on the couch and Aoi turned toward him, taking both of his hands in his own. “You’re right. I do have very strong feelings for you. I think I would even say that I love you too.” Uruha’s face lit up with excitement and Aoi looked down at their entwined hands to avoid his gaze. “That’s actually why I decided I needed to stop seeing you.”

“But why?” Uruha’s voice broke as he asked the question and he took a deep breath. “Why is it bad that we love each other?”

“Because of what I am.” Uruha was about to ask another question, but Aoi stopped him with a finger to his lips. “What I’m about to say is going to be hard, so I need you to listen until the end.” Uruha nodded and Aoi lowered his hand. He took a deep breath. “I don’t know how to start explaining. I’ve never told anyone this. Kai and Ruki and I – our whole species, actually – we survive by feeding on sexual energy from normal humans. That’s why we work as prostitutes. So we have… a steady supply.”

“I don’t understand,” Uruha said with a confused scowl.

“I don’t blame you. You see, when we have sex with a human, we absorb their sexual energy. We drink it in and that’s how we’re nourished. Even smaller intimate acts, like kissing or cuddling after sex, can give us a little bit of energy. But we need to have sex pretty regularly or we starve.” He looked at Uruha to try to gauge his reaction, but his expression was unreadable. He looked back down at their hands as he continued. “The big problem with this is that if we feed from the same person too often, it does damage to their body. And, eventually, they die.”

Uruha slowly pulled his hands away and Aoi felt a sharp stab in his chest.

“So, you’ve killed people?”

Aoi nodded, fighting back tears.

“I never really considered it killing. We justify it to ourselves by saying that this is what we have to do to survive. When you came here for the first time, it had been almost three months since the last time I fed. I was so weak. But then I met you. And we connected. And the idea of killing you hurt so much.” Aoi finally let his tears fall, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke. “I’m so sorry Uruha.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, not looking at each other. Finally, Uruha looked at Aoi, fighting back the urge to wipe away his tears.

“Why do you even see the same person more than once if you know you’re eventually going to kill them?”

“Because we have to find a match,” Aoi said bitterly. He wiped his own tears away and took a shaky breath before he explained. “People give off certain vibes. That’s the best way I can describe it. And there are a lot of different types of vibes. And I mean a lot. And each of us can only feed from people with a certain type. Like, how you can only get a transfusion from someone who has the same blood type. That’s not always easy to find.”

“What happens if you… _feed_ from someone with the wrong type of vibe?” Aoi didn’t miss that Uruha said the word “feed” with a hint of disgust.

“We don’t get any nourishment from it. If anything, it’s the opposite. We get sick.”

“So, I’m your type?”

“Yes. Kai could sense it. That’s how you got here. He walks around the city sometimes, feeling vibes from the people he comes across. If he finds someone who’s a match for one of us who needs a new customer, he puts the idea in their mind that they should come here.”

“But, you haven’t done any damage to me. I’m not weak or sick or anything.”

“No, you wouldn’t be.” Aoi shook his head. “You’ll feel perfectly fine until it’s too late.”

“What do you mean by ‘too late?”

“There’s a certain point in time where the damage to your body is too severe to be reversed. If you cross that line, you’re guaranteed to die. Until you get there, you can still be saved.”

“How do you know when that point is?”

“We don’t, really,” Aoi replied. “It depends on a lot of factors. Your age and health. How much energy is taken from you each time. I don’t take much energy from my partners each time we have sex. Just enough to keep me from getting hungry for about a week. So, my partners tend to be able to live for a couple of years with regular sex. Though, not always. Others, like Ruki, take a lot of energy every time. It puts more of a strain on their partners’ bodies and they die more quickly. We have a couple of elders who can tell how far away from the tipping point someone is. But it’s not a skill most of us have.”

Uruha got up and began pacing. There were far too many thoughts in his head for him to sit still. Aoi watched with wet eyes as he moved around the room.

“So, you were going to kill me.” Aoi opened his mouth to answer, but Uruha held up a hand to stop him. “I’m not asking; just working through it out loud.” Aoi closed his mouth and continued to watch Uruha’s relentless pacing. “Kai influenced me to come here so that I could have sex with you and eventually die if we kept having sex. But then we actually met and you felt this connection, let’s call it love – which I felt too, of course – so you decided to break things off with me to… save me. Because you love me. Right?” He looked at Aoi expectantly and the other responded with a nod. “Is there no way we could stay together without me dying?”

Aoi took a deep breath.

“We could,” he said, letting the breath out, trying not to notice the hopeful look on Uruha’s face. “But, we would have to have a completely non-sexual relationship. We always take energy during sex, even if we aren’t trying to. And even a little bit does damage. In order to survive, I’d have to sleep with other people. Frequently. Neither of us would be happy with a relationship like that.”

“No, we wouldn’t.” Uruha sat back down and took one of Aoi’s hands in his. He scowled and distractedly caressed the back of Aoi’s hand with his thumb. Aoi watched the soft movement of the other’s thumb and suddenly couldn’t contain his tears. A few drops hit the back of their hands and Uruha looked up to see Aoi on the verge of sobbing. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you hate me?” Aoi asked, his voice shaking.

“Why would I hate you?” Uruha cradled Aoi’s cheek in his free hand. “Because you didn’t want to hurt me?”

“No,” Aoi replied, leaning into the touch. “Because of… what I am.”

“I can’t hate you for that. You didn’t choose this.” He wiped the tears from Aoi’s cheek. “I love you. And this is just part of you.” Aoi let out a soft sob and Uruha pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face in Uruha’s chest, letting his tears flow freely. He knew what a wonderful person the other man was, but he’d never imagined he would be so accepting. “Hey,” Uruha said soothingly, stroking Aoi’s back. “We can work this out.”

“What do you mean?” Aoi asked, pulling away and wiping his eyes with the back of his arm.

“Well, you said your partners usually last a couple years. That’s a long time. We can try to figure something out. Do some research. There might be a way we can be together that you just don’t know about. And in the meantime, we’ll keep you well fed,” he said, playfully nipping at Aoi’s bottom lip. Aoi giggled and threw his arms around Uruha’s neck. Uruha immediately returned the embrace.

“Thank you,” Aoi said quietly.

“For what?”

“For loving me.”

Uruha only smiled and squeezed his love tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long, exposition-filled chapter. These things have to happen sometimes. I'll make it up to you with some Reituki porn in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Reituki porn I promised. This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter.

“Welcome back Reita. You can head on back. Ruki’s expecting you.” Reita gave his friend a last encouraging glance before heading for the staircase. He hoped Uruha would be able to talk to Aoi. But he couldn’t think about that now. He and Ruki had plans.

He didn’t bother to knock when he got to Ruki’s room. Ruki didn’t care about niceties or politeness. When he entered, the other man was already waiting for him on the couch, a loosely tied robe barely covering his small body. Reita hurried over to the couch and fell to his knees in front of him.

“Hello, pet,” Ruki said with a smirk. “Did you miss me?”

“So much,” Reita replied. “I was counting the days until I could see you again.”

“It hasn’t even been a full week,” Ruki scoffed.

“I guess I got excited.” Reita bowed his head in shame, fiddling with the hem of Ruki’s robe. “I’ve been thinking and… I’ve decided I want to try it. What we’ve been talking about.”

“Are you sure?” Ruki asked with an arched brow. “It’s a big step.”

“I’m sure,” Reita said, nodding enthusiastically. “I’m ready.”

“You’re so sweet. If you’re sure, then let’s go ahead and get started. Strip.”

Reita stood up and quickly took all of his clothes off. Once he was completely naked, he stood still and waited for Ruki to tell him what to do next. He had been to see Ruki a few times since their first encounter and he quickly learned that everything was easier if he just did whatever Ruki said. He also couldn’t deny that he got a thrill from being ordered around.

Ruki motioned for Reita to sit next to him on the couch and proceeded to run his hands all over the other man’s naked torso. Reita thrilled at the touch and already felt his body start to heat up.

“It’s better for you to be nice and aroused before we begin. Your body will be more relaxed.” Ruki took one of Reita’s nipples between his lips and lightly sucked on it, flicking the tip of his tongue against the nub. At the same time, he snaked his hand between Reita’s legs and began firmly stroking his already awakening member. Reita moaned and arched his back. He ran his hands along Ruki’s softer form, loving feeling him so close. As soon as Reita was fully erect, Ruki pulled away completely. “Get on your knees on the floor, facing the couch.”

Reita did as he was told as Ruki leaned over to grab the bottle of lube and a condom from the end table. Ruki stood up from the couch and got down on his knees behind Reita, using one hand to push the larger man’s upper body down to the couch so he was bent over. He rubbed his back a bit, trying to keep him relaxed.

“Don’t worry Reichan. You’re in good hands.” He lubed up two fingers on one hand. Then he placed one finger at Reita’s entrance and felt the other man immediately tense up. He slowly circled the rim with the tip of his finger, waiting for Reita to relax again. Once he felt the tension leave Reita’s body, he pushed his finger in just a bit. He gently thrust the finger in and out a little to give Reita time to get used to the sensation. He gradually added more and more of his finger with each stroke until his entire finger was moving in and out of the other’s ass. “How does that feel?”

“Strange,” Reita replied, his voice betraying a bit of discomfort. “But, it isn’t bad. Just new.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Ruki assured him, beginning to wiggle his finger in search of Reita’s prostate. He knew he’d found it when Reita made a surprised noise and his hips thrust forward. “There it is,” Ruki said with a triumphant grin. He continued with one finger for a while until Reita was moaning steadily. “Are you ready for another finger?”

“Yes,” Reita replied after a moment’s consideration. Ruki pulled his hand back and put in a second finger. Reita grunted and Ruki rubbed his back to comfort him, keeping his movements slow and gentle. When Reita was moaning again, Ruki began scissoring his fingers. Reita was stretched nicely at this point and thoroughly enjoying the new sensations Ruki was giving him. Ruki pulled his fingers out completely and Reita whimpered a bit, causing Ruki to laugh.

“I know you liked that. But now it’s time for the main event.” Reita heard the distinctive sound of a condom wrapper being opened and trembled in anticipation. He took a deep breath when he felt the tip of the other’s cock press against his entrance and let it out swiftly when Ruki pushed in a bit. It didn’t hurt as much as he’d been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t comfortable. He took several more deep breaths as Ruki slowly pushed all the way in. Once he was fully sheathed, he paused. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Reita chuckled. “It’s not how I thought it would be.”

“Take a minute to adjust. You’re doing great.” Reita nodded and tried to relax, Ruki rubbing his back the whole time. Reita moved his hips experimentally, then did it again when he realized it felt good.

“I’m ready now.”

“What do you say?” There was mischief in Ruki’s voice and Reita groaned.

“Please,” Reita said in a timid voice. He cleared his throat and tried again with more confidence. “Please fuck me.”

“There’s a good boy,” Ruki said, gripping the other’s hips and beginning to thrust in and out. Even though he had made sure Reita was comfortable during prep, he couldn’t be gentle any longer. He quickly set a rapid pace and Reita couldn’t hold back his moans. “That’s right. This is what you want.”

“Yes,” Reita moaned. “I want you to fuck me hard.” Ruki started thrusting harder and Reita gripped the couch cushion, his knuckles white. He was drooling on the couch but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could feel himself getting close.

“Touch yourself,” Ruki ordered, knowing Reita couldn’t hold out much longer. “Get yourself off.” Reita was all too happy to obey that order, jerking himself quickly. He came with a scream, completely spent. He was still trying to catch his breath when he felt Ruki grab his hair and pull him up to sit on his heels. He opened his eyes and saw Ruki standing close, quickly stroking his still hard dick, holding Reita by the hair on the back of his head. The blond realized what was happening and closed his eyes just before Ruki came on his face. A bit landed on his bottom lip and he tentatively flicked his tongue out to taste it. He heard Ruki laugh and opened his eyes. Ruki stroked his jaw. “I knew you’d be beautiful covered in my cum.” Reita chuckled tiredly and climbed up onto the couch.

“Wow.” Reita grabbed some tissues from the end table and cleaned himself off. Ruki sat down next to him, his robe already back in place.

“So? You seemed to enjoy that.”

“Oh, we’re definitely doing that again,” Reita replied, shaking his head.

“Good.” Ruki ruffled his hair affectionately. “Now get dressed. Your friend is waiting for you.”

* * *

Sure enough, Uruha was waiting for Reita in the lobby when he walked out. He was chatting pleasantly with Kai, but they stopped talking when they noticed Reita.

“Did you have a good time?” Uruha asked with a laugh when he saw Reita’s slightly dazed look.

“You bet,” Reita replied, only slightly embarrassed. “Did you work everything out?”

“Sure did.” Uruha was beaming. “In fact, Kai and I were just talking about the payment situation now that Aoi and I are a couple.”

“Payment situation?” Kai and Uruha both laughed at Reita’s confusion.

“I can’t very well charge him anymore if they’re in love,” Kai said, mockingly emphasizing the word “love”. 

“How can I make that arrangement?” Reita asked jokingly. “Hey man, can you drive home? I think I’m too tired to drive.”

“Sure,” Uruha said, but he couldn’t hide his concern. “Why don’t you go wait in the car? I just have a couple more questions for Kai.” Reita headed out to the parking lot, leaving Uruha and Kai alone. Uruha turned to Kai. “I need to have a word with Ruki.”

“Did I hear my name?” Ruki had walked into the lobby the moment Reita left.

“You did.” Uruha faced Ruki and pulled himself up to his full height. “Aoi told me everything.”

“I know,” Ruki replied with a hint of boredom.

“So you know that he told me about your eating habits. That you take a whole bunch of energy at once and it kills your partner faster.” Ruki nodded in confirmation. “Well, if that’s how it is, I want you to stay away from my friend.”

“Uruha, you can’t – “ Kai began, but Uruha cut him off.

“No. It’s different for Aoi and me. We’re in love. What these two have is just lust. I don’t want my best friend dying for that. Reita won’t be happy about it, but he’ll get over it quickly.”

“And what if he won’t stay away from me?” Ruki asked. “It’s not like I call him up and tell him to come here. He comes to see me because he wants to.”

“I’m going to tell him the truth. Once he knows that he’ll only have a few months to live if he keeps seeing you, he’ll stay far away.”

“You do what you have to do.” Ruki lazily leaned against the counter. “It makes no difference to me.”

Uruha nodded and marched out the door. Kai turned to Ruki with an arched brow.

“You reacted a lot more calmly than I expected.”

“He can say what he wants,” Ruki replied with a smirk. “Nothing will keep Reita away. He’s addicted.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. He has all of the symptoms.”

“Then, you’re right.” Kai sighed. “Nothing anyone says will make any difference. He’ll keep coming back, even as his body starts to fail, even if he can barely move, until the day he dies.”


	10. Chapter 10

“What about your children?”

Aoi blinked at his boyfriend, unsure how to reply. They had been quietly cuddling in Uruha’s bed when he asked that question seemingly out of nowhere.

“I… don’t have any children, Uru.”

“Not specifically your children, dummy,” Uruha laughed. “I mean, you said you were born like this. So, how do the children of your species survive?”

“Oh, _those_ children. They absorb energy from their parents or other adults.”

“So, why can’t you do that?”

“Because I’m not a child.” Aoi laughed when Uruha rolled his eyes at his response. “No, I get what you’re asking. But that is the answer. I’m not a child. We lose the ability to absorb energy from other members of our species when we reach sexual maturity. About 19 or 20 years old.”

“So, after that, the only way for you to get energy is through sex?”

“Right.”

“Damn.” Uruha thought for a moment with a furrowed brow. Aoi couldn’t help but grin at the adorable expression. “What about human food?”

“We eat it because it tastes good and to keep up appearances. But it doesn’t give us any nourishment. Baby, if it were that easy, we wouldn’t have this problem. If there is a way for us to safely be together, it’s not going to be something obvious.”

“I know. It’s just, I said I’d figure this out. It’s been weeks and I feel like I haven’t done anything.”

“You said _we_ would figure this out,” Aoi replied. “And we will.” He kissed the taller man on the cheek. “I think the best thing to do would be to talk to the elders. They know millions of secrets,” he whispered playfully. “They might have answers.”

“Great,” Uruha said. “When can you do that?”

“Well, that’s the problem. The elders are a bit… reclusive. They won’t talk to just anybody. And I am just anybody. I’ve never even met any of them.”

“So, how are you going to get them to tell you their secrets?”  
  


“Kai,” Aoi said definitively.

“That isn’t a plan,” Uruha laughed.

“It is if you’ve heard what I’ve heard. Word on the grapevine is that Kai is being considered for a position amongst the elders. He still won’t know the big secrets for several years, but he might be able to get me a meeting.”

“That’s a good plan,” Uruha said, tapping Aoi on the nose affectionately, but a scowl of confusion came over his face. “Wait, how can Kai be an elder? He’s not old.”

“He is actually,” Aoi laughed. “We don’t age the same as normal humans. We can be hundreds of years old and still only look like we’re in our fifties.” Aoi noticed a look of concern on Uruha’s face and giggled. “Don’t worry. I’m not that old. I’m still in my forties. But Kai is a lot older than he looks. He actually knew my mom. He was there when I was born.”

“Do you think he’ll be able to get you a meeting?”

“No harm in trying,” Aoi said with a smile and cuddled closer.

* * *

Aoi arrived home late that night, but Kai was still at the front desk, as he had expected. Kai greeted him with a warm smiled.

“Hey there! How’d your night go?”

“Wonderful,” Aoi beamed and Kai rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad you two are doing well together. And you’re feeding plenty?”

“Yep. Uruha makes sure of it.” Aoi shook his head. “He nags me about it almost as much as you do.” Kai smiled in approval. “Speaking of which, Uruha and I have been trying to think of ways to keep me fed without killing him. I was thinking it might be time for me to talk to the elders. Do you think you could arrange for me to meet with them? Or maybe you could talk to them for me?”

Kai sighed and turned his back on Aoi.

“I think you should stop trying so hard to find an answer that probably doesn’t exist. You should just enjoy your time together while you can.”

“I know you’re just saying that because you worry about me,” Aoi replied steadily. “But you don’t understand what this is like. You’ve never been in love.”  
  


“No, I haven’t.” Kai turned back to look at Aoi. “And I hope I never do if it means becoming a sniveling brat like you.” Aoi felt like he’d been slapped across the face, but Kai wasn’t done. “You want to talk to the elders? Do you think they have all the answers? Do you think you’re the only one of us to ever fall in love with a human?” Kai’s voice was getting progressively louder as he admonished the younger man. “Your own mother died because she fell in love. And she asked me the same questions you are now.”

“But, things have changed since then.” Aoi’s voice was quavering. “There have been scientific advances.”

“Yes,” Kai interrupted. “And we are working to find a solution to this problem. But it’s still decades away. If we ever find one. Believe me Aoi, if there were a way to have a relationship with a human without killing them, it would be common knowledge. There are no answers. You can stop looking.” Kai saw the tears forming in Aoi’s eyes and scoffed. “I’m sick of hearing you whine about this. I’m going to bed.”

Aoi stood frozen after Kai left the room. He had never expected that response. He had never expected Kai, who had always been supportive of him, to dash his hopes so thoroughly. He had no idea what he should do next, so he did what his heart told him to do. He went back to Uruha.

* * *

Uruha had just been about to go to sleep when he heard the knock on his door. He thought it must be Reita at first. His apartment was closer to all of his friend’s frequent haunts, so it was normal for him to drop by unannounced to spend the night. He was, therefor, completely taken by surprise when he opened the door to find Aoi, his eyes wet with tears.

“Aoi? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Kai,” Aoi managed to squeak out.

“What did he do? Did he hurt you?” Uruha grabbed Aoi by the shoulders, looking for any evidence of injury. Aoi only shook his head, unable to speak. Uruha led him to the couch and took his hands, trying to comfort him.

“I asked Kai,” Aoi said after he’d calmed down a bit. “I asked him to make a meeting for me with the elders. But… “ He stopped and took a shaking breath. “He’s right. It’s no use. There’s no way we can make this work.”

“But, Aoi…”

“No,” Aoi interrupted. “I wasn’t thinking about this clearly. If the elders already knew a way, they would have told us. It would make all of our lives so much easier. There’s no reason for them to keep that a secret. But I didn’t see that because…” He shook his head, trying to find the right words. “Because I was clinging to false hope.” He pulled his hands away from the other man, tears flowing freely now. “I’m sorry Uruha. If we stay together, I will end up killing you. And I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.”

“Aoi, no! Please don’t do this!” Uruha’s own eyes were brimming with tears. He reached for Aoi’s hands again, but he pulled away and stood up.

“Please, Uruha. For both our sakes, forget you ever met me.”

With that, he ran out of the apartment, leaving Uruha sobbing on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai isn't really a big meany head. He’s just frustrated. Please don't hate him.


	11. Chapter 11

The customer marched into the lobby and slammed the key he’d been given onto the counter.

“What the hell is this? A joke or something?”

“I-is there something wrong sir?” Kai already knew the answer to the question, but figured it was better to play dumb.

“There was a man in there. I’m not gay!”

“Oh, of course. My mistake.” Kai cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, we don’t have anyone else available at the moment.” The man’s face was turning red and Kai quickly moved to placate him. “We will, of course, give you a full refund.”

Kai returned the man’s money and he left in a huff. A girl with dark green hair followed quickly after him. She would follow him closely and remove some of his memories. She couldn’t remove the memory of the entire visit. But she could take away the location of the building and the exact spelling of their website. He would remember his anger, but he wouldn’t be able to hurt them in any way.

What concerned Kai now was why this had happened. He walked quickly to Aoi’s room and found the young man sitting on the edge of his bed, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Kai sat down and wrapped an arm around him.

“What happened dear one?”

“I couldn’t shift,” Aoi exclaimed, close to hysterics. “I tried so hard, but I couldn’t! I don’t know why.”

“It’s ok,” Kai held him tighter. “Calm down. Maybe it’s because you’re weak. It’s been almost three months since the last time you saw Uruha, and you haven’t fed at all since then. Maybe… we should call him.”

“No! I’ve gone longer than this without feeding. And I can’t call him every time I start getting a little weak. That defeats the whole purpose of not seeing him anymore.”

“But Aoi, you know you have a rare type. What if I can’t find another?”

Aoi didn’t answer. He just laid down on the bed and continued to cry, the older man rubbing his back, until he fell asleep. Once he was sure Aoi wouldn’t wake up, Kai left and returned to the lobby, where he was greeted by Ruki.

“What’s going on?”

“Aoi couldn’t shift.”

“You’re kidding,” Ruki exclaimed, but Kai only shook his head. “Couldn’t or wouldn’t.”

“Couldn’t, he says.”

“Wow.” Ruki frowned thoughtfully. “I wonder if it’s physical or mental.”

“Whatever it is, it’s a problem,” Kai sighed. “The only match I’ve found for him lately has been a straight guy. If he can’t make himself female when he needs to, I don’t know what I can do. I had to watch his mother waste away. I hoped I’d never have to see him go through the same thing.” Kai rubbed his forehead, his eyes closed tight.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“I’m fine. It’s just that my last regular stopped coming a couple months ago. I think she probably died. And I’ve been so concerned about Aoi that I haven’t even tried to find a new one.”

Ruki was about to respond, but Reita barged through the door at that moment. Ruki immediately shifted into Reita’s preferred form, so quickly that Reita didn’t even notice he hadn’t looked like that the whole time, and put on the sultry smirk he always used with the blond.

“Hello again pet. I didn’t know you were coming today.”

“I’m sorry,” Reita replied, looking a bit frantic. “I couldn’t wait for our next appointment. I needed to see you. Please, Ruki, let me be with you. I’ll do anything you want. Just tell me what to do.”

Ruki and Kai exchanged concerned looks. But then Ruki had an idea.

“You’ll do anything?” Reita nodded fervently. “What if I told you I want you to be with both Kai and me?”

Kai looked at Ruki in surprise, but Ruki was staring at the thoughtful look on Reita’s face.

“Aoi said you guys can only feed from humans who are your type or you’ll get sick.”

“Yes, and Kai and I happen to have the same type,” Ruki smirked, seeing that Reita was already close to agreeing.

“Will it kill me faster?”

“Not significantly,” Kai responded, seeing the same willingness that Ruki saw.

“Let’s go then,” Reita said, already heading toward Ruki’s room.

Ruki slapped Kai on the back.

“Well, that’s one problem solved. We can at least get your strength up a bit,” Ruki said with a grin. Kai chuckled and they both followed the eager blond.

Reita stripped the moment he walked through the door. Ruki had told Kai that his customer had a great body, but Kai was still impressed. While Ruki removed his own clothes, Kai grabbed Reita and kissed him forcefully.

Ruki had never kissed Reita, so he hadn’t realized how different it would be to be kissed by a man. Kai completely dominated the kiss, practically shoving his tongue down Reita’s throat, and the blond immediately felt his knees get weak. He was breathless and maddeningly aroused by the time Kai broke the kiss and pulled away with a grin. He felt hands on his shoulders and Ruki’s soft body press up behind him.

“Get on your hands and knees,” the shorter man commanded. Reita obeyed without hesitation. Ruki was still behind him, so Reita watched Kai as he leisurely undressed. When he was fully naked, Reita’s eyes widened, causing Kai to laugh. Ruki noticed the exchange and laughed as well, patting Reita on the head. “Oh sweety. You had no idea what you were in for, did you?”

Reita mutely shook his head and the other men both laughed again. Before Reita could say anything else, he felt Ruki’s lubed fingers at his entrance and he let go of all his reservations. As Ruki began preparing Reita, Kai approached the blond and held his cock to his lips. Reita immediately began licking and sucking, enjoying the large member getting hard and even larger under his ministrations. Reita was bobbing his head steadily when he heard a strange noise coming from Ruki. He looked over and saw that Kai had three fingers in Ruki’s ass, prepping him as Ruki did the same to Reita. Kai grabbed Reita’s head to draw his attention back and he gagged when Kai suddenly thrust his hips forward. Kai laughed and thrust again, leaving Reita to struggle to control his gag reflex, his eyes beginning to water.

“I think that’s enough,” Ruki announced and they all moved away from each other. Reita sat on his heels, excitedly waiting for what would come next. Ruki handed him a condom and the bottle of lube and got on his hands and knees in front of the blond. Reita grinned, rolling the condom on and lubing up quickly. He wasted no time in entering the smaller man, grabbing his hips and starting to rock his hips immediately. But he froze when he felt a strong hand on his back. Kai was behind him, pushing him to bend forward a bit and aligning his cock with Reita’s entrance. Reita’s eyes widened again.

“You- you can’t,” he said. “That thing will tear me in half!”

Kai only laughed and began pushing in. Reita had been well prepared by Ruki, but the additional stretch was still painful. Reita bit his bottom lip and waited for the pain to stop. Ruki was shifting impatiently beneath him, so he reached his hand around to stroke him a bit, enough to keep him aroused. When Kai began thrusting into Reita, the movement caused him to move deeper into Ruki, who shifted his own hips back to meet him. It didn’t take long for them to develop a rhythm, Kai thrusting into Reita’s ass and Ruki rocking back and forth to impale himself on Reita’s cock. All Reita could do was allow the others to control his movements and dig his fingers into Ruki’s hips. He was completely overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled and filling someone else at the same time. The other two were still moving steadily when the pleasure became too much and he came with a loud moan. Ruki crawled out from under him and gave him a disapproving glare, his own cock still rock hard.

“Poor boy,” Kai laughed, still pounding unrelentingly into Reita’s body. “I think we’re too much for him.”

“Well,” Ruki said, looking at Reita appraisingly, “I guess I can still get some use from him.” He grabbed Reita by the jaw, forcing his mouth open and ramming his dick as far in as possible. He took Reita’s hair in both hands to hold his head in place and fucked his face at the same pace Kai was fucking his ass. Reita felt like he was going to be shattered into pieces, but he loved having these men selfishly using him. After a few more minutes of this abuse, Ruki pulled away and came on Reita’s face, and he felt the same warm, viscous fluid hitting his lower back moments later. Kai and Ruki both leaned back to rest on their elbows while Reita curled up into the fetal position, completely exhausted.

“Well, Ruki,” Kai began. “I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had.” The two men laughing is the last thing Reita heard as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a looooong chapter, but it covers a lot of ground.

“You look like shit.” Uruha didn’t want to say something so blunt to his best friend the moment he walked through the door, but he couldn’t help it. Reita had come over to play video games, but Uruha was shocked by how terrible he looked. He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and he had clearly lost weight. Uruha had never seen him like this. “You’ve been seeing Ruki pretty frequently, haven’t you?”

“Actually,” Reita replied, “for the past couple of months, I’ve been seeing both Ruki and Kai.” He looked at Uruha timidly, knowing exactly what reaction he was about to get.

“Are you insane? Or suicidal? I told you what’s going to happen!”

“I know.” Reita ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I can’t stop Uru. Every logical voice in my brain tells me I should stay away from them. But those voices are a lot quieter than the ones telling me to go back.” Uruha couldn’t say anything. He was upset that his friend would do this to himself, but he could also see how distraught the other was. He pulled him into a tight hug. Reita returned the embrace and took the opportunity to ask a question that had been on his mind. “It’s not like this with you and Aoi, is it?”

Uruha flinched a bit at the mention of Aoi, but shook his head.

“No. I want to be with him because I love him. But I’ve stayed away from him since he broke things off. I’m not happy about it, but… I’m able to stay away.”

“So, there’s something wrong with me.” Reita’s eyes filled with tears.

Uruha wanted to reassure his friend that there wasn’t anything wrong with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so because he knew it wasn’t true. Instead, he led his friend to the couch, got a couple of beers from the kitchen, and turned on the gaming console. They had gotten through three levels and were beginning to feel better when Uruha’s phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see Kai’s name.

“Hello?”

“Uruha, it’s Kai. I – “ Kai took a deep breath at the other end of the line. “Aoi is dying. I think you should come say goodbye.”

* * *

When Uruha and Reita entered the building, there were several people sitting around in the lobby. Some were crying, others were trying to comfort them, many were simply sitting in silence. Uruha recognized some of them from times he had been there before. Kai was standing in his usual place at his desk, head bowed.

“Is he – “ Uruha began.

“He’s still alive. But barely. He’s unconscious.”

“Isn’t there anything I can do?”

“Nothing he would allow,” Kai responded.

“What do you mean?”

“You could help him,” Ruki said from where he was standing nearby. “But it would take a massive amount of energy. And I do mean massive. It takes days for someone as far gone as he is to be brought back from the brink.”

“And he wouldn’t be able to control himself,” Kai continued. “He would be guzzling energy from you. No human has ever been able to bring someone back by themselves and survived.”

“Usually, the person they’re trying to save doesn’t survive either,” Ruki cut in. “That’s how Aoi’s parents died.”

“He only told me that they died when he was a baby,” Uruha said sadly.

“They did,” Kai replied. “Aoi’s mother fell in love with his father and drove him away during her pregnancy. She allowed herself to starve.”

“Damaging the health of her unborn baby in the process,” Ruki said bitterly.

“True,” Kai conceded. “That’s why he’s always been so frail. Once Aoi was born, she was so weak she decided to give in and call his father back. By the time he arrived, she was only slightly better off than Aoi is now. He tried to save her, but they were only together once and it was too much for his body to take. It wasn’t enough for her. She died a couple days later.” Kai had tears in his eyes as he continued. “He’s dying because he loves you. He would never let you die to try to save him.”

“When was the last time he fed?”

“The last time he saw you,” Kai replied.

“That was almost six months ago. Why hasn’t he…” Uruha choked on a sob. “Why did he let himself starve?”

“He hasn’t been able to shift. And I haven’t been able to find someone for him.” Kai shook his head, letting a few tears fall. “I tried.”

“Can I see him?”

Kai nodded and led him to Aoi’s room, straight to his bedside. Aoi was laying perfectly still, breathing almost imperceptibly. Uruha sat on the edge of the bed and took Aoi’s hand in his.

“I’m sorry he doesn’t look the way you’re used to,” Kai said quietly. “Like I said, he hasn’t been able to shift.”

“It’s ok,” Uruha replied with a sad smile. “This is how he’s always looked to me. His beautiful self.” He ran a finger down Aoi’s cheek but his hand was stopped by Kai gripping his wrist. He looked up confused and saw the other man scowling down at him.

“What do you mean ‘this is how he’s always looked’?”

“He told me he never had to shift for me. That what he really looks like is my ideal.”

Kai groaned and ran his hand down his face.

“Aoi, you idiot.” Kai chuckled a bit and shook his head. He saw Uruha’s confused look and laughed again. “It just occurred to me that this is the first time I’ve ever been in a room with both of you at the same time.” He grabbed Uruha by the shoulders. “Wake him up and get him fed. I have to go make a call.”

“Wait! You just said trying to save him would kill me.”

“If my hunch is right, you’ll be fine,” Kai replied, heading for the door.

“And if you’re hunch isn’t right?”

“Well,” Kai paused with his hand on the doorknob, “then you’ll die. And Aoi will be very mad at me for the little time he has left. But, I’m pretty sure I’m right. Wake him up. Tell him I said you’ll be fine.” With that, Kai left the room and Uruha turned back to Aoi.

“Baby,” he said, gently shaking Aoi’s shoulders. “Baby, it’s time to wake up.” Aoi didn’t move or show any sign he’d heard Uruha. “Aoi, come on. Open your eyes for me.” He shook the other man harder, but still received no reaction. He rested his head on Aoi’s chest, trying to think of what he could do. He suddenly remembered something Aoi had told him when he was explaining how he fed: even small acts of intimacy, like kissing, transferred some energy. He ran his thumb along Aoi’s lips. “Ok Snow White. I hope this works.” He softly kissed the other man and pulled away. Nothing happened. He began frantically placing kiss after kiss, eventually just pressing his lips firmly against the other’s and holding them there. He stayed like that for several moments until Aoi let out a soft groan. Uruha pulled back, watching as Aoi’s eyes fluttered open.

“Uru? What are you – “ Uruha cut him off with another kiss, this one more forceful. Aoi returned the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Uruha’s tongue in. He could feel a small bit of strength returning, but he couldn’t lift his arms when he tried to wrap them around Uruha’s neck. He made a small noise of displeasure and Uruha reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t have come.”

“Kai called me and told me you were dying.” Uruha rested his forehead against Aoi’s. “I can’t let you die.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Aoi sighed. “I won’t let you do anything to stop it.” He smiled up at the other man. “I am happy I got to see you.”

“Aoi, please,” Uruha begged. “Let me at least try.”

“No. You’ll die. I won’t allow that.”

“Kai said I’ll be fine.”

“What?” Aoi scowled in confusion. “Why would he say that?”

“I don’t know. He just told me that he was pretty sure I would survive. Do you think he was lying?”

“No. Kai wouldn’t lie. Especially not about something like this. But why?”

“I don’t know. But Aoi, if he’s right, if we could both get through this, isn’t it worth a try?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Aoi said shakily. “I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

“I know. I can take it.” He kissed Aoi again, deeply. “Please let me try.”

Aoi had tears in his eyes, but he nodded. He still had doubts, but he also trusted Kai’s word. They kissed some more, slowly savoring each other. Uruha removed their clothes and held Aoi close, wanting as much skin to skin contact as possible. He then began kissing Aoi’s neck and down his torso, reaching for the lube and condoms on the nightstand as he went. Once he reached Aoi’s groin, he immediately wrapped his lips around the shorter man’s member. He worked diligently, licking and sucking and doing everything he knew turned Aoi on. This more sexual act was returning Aoi’s strength quicker and he was soon able to move his limbs. He lifted a hand and buried it in Uruha’s hair, getting a good grip as he writhed beneath him.

Uruha felt Aoi was ready and coated two fingers on one hand with lube. He pressed one finger into Aoi’s entrance, continuing to suck him through it. He was trying to be gentle, scared of hurting his lover in his weakened state. He prepped Aoi patiently and thoroughly, and Aoi was moaning helplessly by the time he decided he couldn’t do anymore.

Uruha quickly rolled on a condom and applied more lube. He lifted Aoi’s legs around his waist and leaned forward, kissing the other man sweetly as he slowly pushed into his body. He took his time and waited for Aoi to give him the sign that he was ready for him to move. The sign came with a small shifting of the shorter man’s hips. Uruha pulled away from the kiss and began thrusting gently, still afraid of being too rough. Aoi didn’t seem to mind. He was watching Uruha’s face with half-closed eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. He lifted a hand to stroke Uruha’s cheek and the taller man turned his head to lay kisses on his palm and wrist.

As Uruha continued to move slowly, he noticed a strange sensation. It felt like thin strings were being pulled out of his body through his skin. It wasn’t painful, but it was unusual. When he thought about it, it felt like the strings were being pulled from him toward Aoi and he realized with surprise that he was feeling the energy leave his body to go into Aoi’s. Rather than feel afraid, Uruha felt exhilarated that he could do this for the man he loved. He bowed his head for another kiss and increased the speed of his thrusts.

Aoi wrapped his arms around the man above him. He had never experienced anything like this. This much energy at once was making him delirious. He rolled them over so he was on top. He sat up and began bouncing up and down on Uruha’s cock, going at a much faster pace than Uruha was using. Aoi threw his head back, panting and moaning, but he was having trouble keeping the pace he had set. Uruha noticed and pulled Aoi down on top of him. He bent his knees, planted his heels for leverage, and began thrusting up hard. Aoi screamed in pleasure, burying his face in Uruha’s neck. Uruha could feel himself getting close, and knew Aoi was getting there too. He increased his pace, pounding into his lover, groaning as he did so. Aoi was overwhelmed and came between their bodies with a loud moan, Uruha following only seconds later.

Aoi rolled off of Uruha and tried to catch his breath. He turned to Uruha with a smile but froze when he saw that Uruha wasn’t moving.

“Uru? Uruha!” He shouted his lover’s name and shook his shoulder.

“I’m good,” Uruha mumbled, weakly raising a thumbs-up. “I’m ok. I just need a nap.” He turned to Aoi and grinned. “That was intense.”

“I can’t believe you survived,” Aoi said. “We can’t do that again.” He saw that Uruha was about to protest and stopped him with a hand to his mouth. “Look at how weak you are now. You wouldn’t survive something like that again.”

“You don’t know that,” Uruha replied. “I could be fine, like Kai said. And if we don’t, you’ll die anyway. Ruki and Kai said it would take days to completely heal you.”

“And if we try again and you die before I’ve gotten enough energy from you, we’ll both be dead.” Aoi stroked his lover’s cheek. “I’m glad we got to be with each other one last time.”

A knock came from the door, followed by Kai’s voice.

“If you two are done in there, put something on and come out here.”

The two men each slipped on a robe and headed out of the room. Aoi was still very weak and leaned heavily on Uruha while they walked. When they reached the lobby, the only people there were Kai, Ruki, Reita, and another man that Uruha didn’t recognize. He was short and clearly older than everyone else, but still very attractive.

“Are these the two you suspect?” the older man asked.

“They are,” Kai replied. “Aoi. Uruha. This is Hyde, one of our elders.”

“Hyde,” Aoi exclaimed in shock. He attempted to bow, but began to fall over. Uruha wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist to hold him steady, and Aoi locked his arms behind Uruha’s neck. “It’s a great honor to meet you.”

“An elder?” Uruha asked. “Are we in trouble or something?”

“Yes,” Kai replied seriously. “Aoi’s in trouble.” Aoi and Uruha exchanged a worried look. “Because he’s a stupid child who doesn’t tell me important details.” Kai chuckled and shook his head, and Aoi breathed a sigh of relief. “Why didn’t you tell me you don’t have to shift for him?”

“I… didn’t think it was important,” Aoi responded uncertainly.

“Well, it is important. If I’d known that from the beginning, we could have avoided all this drama.”

“Wait,” Uruha said. “Why is it important? What does that mean?”

“Let me ask you something,” Hyde cut in. “Did you feel an immediate connection with this human?” Aoi nodded. “And you both have trouble lying to each other?” Both nodded without hesitating, though neither had realized the other was having the same problem.

Hyde approached Uruha, grabbed his jaw, and pulled him down so they were face to face. He looked into Uruha’s eyes, then forced the taller man’s mouth open and looked inside of it. Uruha was too confused to resist anything he was doing. Hyde turned Uruha’s head to the left and to the right, then let go. He nodded and made a small affirmative noise.

“You were right,” he said, turning toward Kai. “Good work.”

“Thank you, sir.” Kai blushed slightly at the compliment.

“What were you right about?” Uruha asked.

“You two are soulmates,” Hyde declared.

“We’re what?” Aoi asked. “That’s not a real thing.”

“Of course it is,” Kai replied.

“I have never once heard of any of our kind having a soulmate.”

“That’s because we don’t really talk about it,” Hyde said. “It’s so rare, there’s no point. I’ve only seen it one other time in my lifetime. And I’m over 500 years old.”

“If no one talks about it, how did Kai know the signs?” Uruha asked.

“I’m a bit further along with becoming an elder than Aoi knows,” Kai replied. “I started my apprenticeship a few years ago. I don’t know all of the big secrets yet,” he said with a wink, “but I’ve learned a thing or two. Not having to shift for a new partner is very unusual, but it isn’t unheard of. It’s usually just a coincidence. But add that to how quickly you both fell in love, it is suspicious. I called Hyde to confirm.”

“Confirm? So, you weren’t certain?” Uruha asked. “You told me I’d be fine but you didn’t know for sure?”

“I was pretty sure,” Kai said with a shrug. “I only needed Hyde to examine you to confirm one final thing.”

“Yeah, what was that all about?”

“Remember I told you some of our elders could tell how much damage had been done to you?” Aoi asked. “Hyde is one of the ones who can do that.”

“From what I can tell,” Hyde began, “there’s no damage. It’s as if you’ve never been fed from at all.”

“How can that be possible?” Aoi asked.

“When you have a human soulmate,” Kai explained, “you can feed from them as much as you want and it will never, ever cause any damage to them. In fact, it does the opposite. It actually extends your partner’s life. It’s really the main benefit, besides the love thing.”

“An endless supply of energy,” Ruki scoffed. “Lucky bitch.” Kai gave him a disapproving look but didn’t say anything. Aoi and Uruha stared at Kai in disbelief, causing the two older men to laugh.

“Aoi still has some healing to do,” Hyde said. “I suggest you two spend the next couple of days in bed. And you,” he pointed at Uruha, “drink lots of orange juice. It will help you keep your strength up.” He began heading for the front door, but Ruki caught his attention.

“What about that one?” he asked, tilting his head toward Reita. Hyde arched a brow and Ruki shrugged. “He’s addicted.” Hyde approached Reita and examined him as he had with Uruha.

“So, he really is addicted?” Uruha asked. “We suspected, but didn’t know for sure.”

“For most people, they keep using our services for fun but that’s the extent of it,” Hyde explained. “Once they start getting sick, they stop coming and we hear about their deaths later. For a small percentage of people, they develop an addiction to us. It’s a chemical addiction, like any other drug. Those people become physically dependent on us and keep coming back to see us long past the time reason would tell them to stop. This one isn’t past the point of no return yet. But he’s close. Very close. He would have to stop right now if he’s going to survive.”

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” Uruha asked.

“Luckily, we have put a lot of effort into understanding the nature of this addiction in recent years and we’ve developed a sort of rehab program. I could take him with me, see if we can make him all better.”

“What about it Reita?” Kai asked. “Do you want to go with him? It won’t be easy. But it could help you survive.”

“You two need me,” Reita said with a frown. “And I’m not sure… I don’t know…”

“Actually,” Ruki interrupted, “Kai has already found a replacement for you. For both of us. So, we don’t really need you.” He gave Reita a significant look. “You should go with him.”

Reita nodded quietly. Uruha sat Aoi down in a nearby chair and ran over to his friend, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

“You’re going to be fine. You know that? You’re going to get all better.” Reita returned the hug and nodded.

“Yeah,” Reita replied, his voice breaking. “I’ll just go to shape-shifter sex rehab for a while and I’ll be right as rain before you know it.” They both laughed and squeezed each other one last time before Reita followed Hyde out of the building.

“He’ll be all right, won’t he?” Uruha turned to Kai. “They really will be able to help him, right?”

“I learned about it just the other day,” Kai replied. “I was going to suggest it. They’ve had a lot of success. He’ll be fine. Of course, now I have to find us new matches sooner than I thought,” he said glaring at Ruki.

“What? I felt bad for the guy.”

“Thank you Ruki.” Uruha walked back over to Aoi and picked him up bridal style. “Come on. Let’s get you back to bed.” Aoi giggled and threw his arms around Uruha’s neck.

“Whatever you say my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the REAL end of this story. If you want to imagine Uruha and Aoi spending the next week in bed, having noisy sex and annoying Kai, well I won't stop you. Thank you for reading!


End file.
